battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Socialist Republic of Vietnam/@comment-24903406-20170603045841
Dictum #4 ---- Today's patriotic song playing on Ho Chi Minh National Radio: Liberate the South ---- More reforms continue to shower the motherland. *The Malaysian People's Republic, by vote of the Communist Party, has been elected to be renamed the Democratic Republic of Malaysia. The DRM comprises of the Westernmost section of Malaysia, the Eastern section belonging to the People's Cattirian Regime. *There have been concerns about the Muslim population in the Democratic Republic of Malaysia, comprising of 23% of the total population of the DRM. Due to state atheism being effective within the nation, the government of the Democratic Republic of Malaysia has begun to kindly ask the Muslim population to re-locate to another nation. They have been given 72 hours (RP time) to pack up their belongings and travel out of the country (free of charge) before the deadline is met. If they resist, the People's Army of Malaysia, in conjunction with the Vietnam People's Armed Forces, will execute operations to break up the resistance. *To combat the threat of religion, more restrictions regarding the matter have been implemented, after the 13th congress of the Communist Party. From now on, it is now illegal to display any signs of religion in public. Those doing so will be asked to hide what they are displaying. If he/she refuses, they will be taken to the nearest police station and held for 3 days. All churches within the nation are slated to be demolished, due to religious ceremonies being banned from now on. However private religious ceremonies are not prohibited, as long as they do not grow too big. If beyond 50 people, the service will be asked to be ceased. If refused, all participants will spend up to a week in jail, while the main organizers will be held for around a month. *The United States of America is no longer seen as an enemy of the Vietnamese people and nation. *Favor towards the Peoples Republic of New Belka has drastically decreased over the past few months, due to their erratic and unpredictable leader. It has been decided by vote of the Communist Party and by orders from Grand Marshal Thỉnh that the alliance with the People's Republic of New Belka will be downgraded to just diplomatic relations. However, a steady trade pact is still maintained. *Travel to certain countries has been limited, namely to the Kekistani Empire, Singaporean Empire and the Børkish Empire. However, travel restrictions to previously nations has been lifted, mainly the United States of America. U.S. citizens are now allowed to enter the country without the previous heavy restrictions. *The 13th National Congress of the Communist Party of Vietnam took place on the 9th of May 2017. *The 19th of May marked the birth of Comrade Ho Chi Minh. On that day, massive celebrations commenced to celebrate the birth of the father of the revolution and Socialist Motherland. *Portraits of Lenin, Marx, Engels and Ho Chi Minh are required to be hung in every household and public establishment. *The Type 89 assault rifle has replaced the Type 94 as the army's main assault rifle. However, the Type 94 will continued to be used in vast numbers. The army has also acquired a new towed artillery piece, the Type 79 152.4mm howitzer. *The Air Force has phased out the T-14 as its' primary aircraft, replaced by the T-14M and S-44. ----